pasion prohibida
by neko curo
Summary: desea vengarse de su madre por acusarla de matar a su padre y decide contraer matrimonio con uno de los hombre mas ricos del pais y este es el padre de su ex novio que aun tiene sentimientos hacia ella y ella hacia el manteniendo una relacion escondida y sumamente prohibida


**yo espero que le agrade esta historia este es el primer capitulo**

capitulo1: **el pasado y reencuentros desagradable**

- mikan donde estabas le pregunto su madre

- en donde estaba no te importa ya estoy bastante grande como para dejes de controlarme

- ya no encuentro como contolarte solo tienes 23 años y ya has acabado con vidas humanas

- no entiendo por que estas enpesinada con que soy la culpable de la muerte de papa dijo mientra abandonaba la sala

_flach back_

_-papa cuando me llevaras a la playa dijo una niña de 12 años _

_- lo siento cariño pero se ha presentado algo que te parece el fin de semana de la semana entrante _

_- estoy cansada de que nunca tengas tiempo para mi_

_- pe-ro _

_- pero nada ya no voy ha esperar que pasen 10 años para que me llaves a pasear_

_-ok la canselare dijo tratando de que pare de llorar _

_- enserio papa harias eso por mi dijo estallando de felicidad_

_- claro mi mujercita favorita dijo alzandola papa mis primas vendran tambien por no quiero que vengan las odio_

_- si ese es el problema esta bien no vendran pero promete que dejaras de odiar para que no te salgan arugas igual que a tu madre_

_- ok prometido dijo saltando de felicida ire por mis gafas dijo mikan corriendo a buscarlas_

_- ok ire a cambiarme y a llamar a mama _

_-uhy me pierdo de algo dijo _

_- te hibamos a llamar pero ya llegaste no importa_

_- si mi niña que me iban a decir_

_- papa me llevara a la playa quieres venir _

_- lo siento mikan no puedo ir pero diviertete con papa si dijo alborotando su cabello_

_- papa date rapido grito mikan _

_- azumi acaso hoy no tenias una reunion importante dijo sersiorandose de que mikan no lo oyera_

_- ya lo se pero tengo mucho timpo que no saco a pasear a mikan _

_- como sea fingio no estar enojada _

_- date rapido papa no tenemos mucho tiempo _

_-descuida cariño la playa no se ira _

_- ok dijo tomando el bolso y poniendo mala cara_

_**20 minutos despues **  
_

_- papa no vas muy rapido _

_- claro que no bebe dijo volteando se y regalandole una sonrisa_

_-cuidado papa grito_

_- an quee dijo volteando a mirar ya cuando el carro habia impacto con la patana que se abia metido en via contraria_

fin de flach back

-que haces despierta madre dijo parandose del el sofa

- y tu por que estas despierta mañana no ira a terminar tu maestria

- ya lo se pero no tengo sueño dijo volviendose a tirar al sofa

- nada solo recordaba a mi azumi antes de que me lo mataras dijo volteandose

-al diablos yo no lo mate no entiendo por que tu acusacion en que fui yo que lo mate

- cierto si no fuera por ese tonto viaje hoy estuviera vivo le grito enojada y arepentida de sus palabras

- sabes estoy harta de que me acuses de que mate a papa cuando no fui yo que lo hise

- entonces si estas harta deberias desaparecer le grito su madre

- sabes que yo pensaba lo mismo en desaparecer de tu vista dijo motando su manzana

- espera mi-kan yo no

- tu nunca quieres no se que clase de madre eres dijo mirandola con lastima

- que clase de madre soy sussuro perdi a azumi y haora a mi unica hija penso dejando se caer al suelo

- tengo que largarme de esta casa mi madre me odio solo tengo y soy un completo desastre dijo viendose al espejo

rin rin rin

- coje ese telefono hotaru dijo cuando contestaron

- que diablos quieres tan tarde dijo de mal humor

- hotaru es algo grave

- que tan grave para que tengas que llamar a las 1:42 a.m

- si

- anda y dime ante de que me arepienta y cuelge

- me puedo quedar en tu casa por unos dias

- tuviste problemas con tu mama denuevo

- si dijo agarrando el cabello

- dime mañana tengo sueño ven antes de la universidad si no quieres encuentros desagradables

-ok dij colgando

a la mañana siquiente

- adonde vas mikan

- hn.. no se lejos de aki quisas dijo arastrando su maleta

- espera mikan no te puedes ir dijo su madre tratando de detenerla

- por no puedo despues de todo yo fui quien mato a papa

- espera mikan yo te he dado todo te compro ropa linda

- no importa si quieres te lo pago saliendo

- mi-kan sussuro

- hoy empieza una nueva vida dijo encendiendo su auto - diablos es tarde parando se la caferia donde estaba desayunando

15 minutos despues

tin tin se oyo el tiembre en la mansion de los imai

- debe ser ella dijo que se hiba a quedar unos dias aki

- claro ve y abrele dijo luna aferrada del brazo de natsume

- llegaste tarde dijo hotaru yoser lleva la balija de mikan al cuarto en que julieta esta

- oo mira si es mikan dijo luna volteandose acnpañada de natume

- nat-su-me

* * *

**nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion revisen **

**por favor **

**dejen sus ideas**

**comentarios **

**criticas y todo lo demas**

**se despide gato negro**


End file.
